encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 166
Paghamon is the one hundred sixty-sixth episode overall and the eighteenth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 6, 2017. Summary In Lireo, Ariana asked how she could have been chosen by the Air Gem. Pirena wonders about this as well, for commoners seem to have been chosen instead of royals, remembering Mira, whom she thought will be the heir and savior. Imaw said they would learn about it at the right time. Danaya welcomed Ariana and Azulan. When Ariana asked what they are arguing about and why she was chosen, Imaw offered to lead them to their rooms and to explain what is happening. Lira and Mira go to the human world, in front of Anthony's house. A man came out and recognized them, introducing himself as Anthony, much to their surprise. Ariana and Azulan both question Ariana's qualification for being a gem keeper, but Imaw said she may have something that they do not know yet. Imaw advised Ariana to accept it and to wait it out. Pirena was annoyed to learn from the damas that Lira and Mira were missing, because she wanted to train with them. She trains against some of her Hathors instead. Back at the human world, Anthony said it must be true that Lira and Mira were diwatas, since they didn't age, while he did. Lira translated what Anthony said and told him that he is still cute. Mira asks about how Anthony had been, when his wife and son came out of the house. He introduced them, and told Lira and Mira that he has a family now. So Lira and Mira pretended that their elder brother was Anthony's friend. Anthony said he is happy with his family, but he is also happy to see them again. Sophie, Anthony's wife, invited Lira and Mira to their house, but Lira declined. Mira said goodbye to Anthony, who smiled at her before entering the house. Mira said she was relieved to see him in a good condition. They then leave. Within Pirena's earshot, Azulan said Ariana is lucky, for he thinks she will also have a share in the palace, as a gem keeper. Ariana was embarrassed, saying she had no such desires. Ariana left to rest. Pirena told Azulan to be more humble, but Azulan said he and his tribe does not acknowledge female leaders; neither does he believe that Pirena and the others would sacrifice their lives, for they will simply use their gems. Pirena challenged him to prove himself, but Azulan refused, saying that she was just a girl. Pirena continued to provoke him, so Azulan said it may be time to put her in her proper place. Pirena had him provided with a sword, and they fight. Danaya, Alena and Ybrahim appeared outside Etheria. Danaya introduced Alena to the place; she also told her that Pirena is annoyed over Azulan and Ariana, that's why she can't join. Their objective was to rescue the Punjabwes. They were then attacked by the mandirigmas, whom they easily beat. During their sword fight, Azulan annoys Pirena so much that she takes the Fire Gem out. Azulan was dismayed at this. Imaw stopped Pirena from using the Fire Gem against Azulan. Pirena warns Azulan to be careful with his words, promising to burn him otherwise, when she could no longer control herself. Azulan just smiled, to Pirena's irritation. In Etheria, Danaya's party was attacked by nymfas. Alena wondered why mandirigmas and nymfas joined the enemy. Alena tells Ybarro and Danaya not to kill them. When the enemies were beaten, Danaya healed them and sent them away. Back in Lireo, Muros encounters 'Danaya.' Muros spills out some information, such as Danaya, Alena and Ybrahim having gone to Etheria, and Cassiopea's search for the new savior-keepers. Muros was distracted by the arrival of Hitano, and 'Danaya' took this opportunity to leave. Avria returns to Etheria, and tells Ether that she'll take care of the invaders. Pirena finds Mira and Lira and admonished them for not having been chosen yet. Pirena authorized them to do something 'heroic,' and to ensure that they would succeed so that the gems and Cassiopea would choose them. Lira thinks Pirena is bipolar, to have made a decision completely different from the one she made before. Alena sees Sera, whom she recognized as one of those who took Deshna in. Sera does not recognize her. Ybrahim observed that Avria may have done something about it. Avria appears, calling Ybrahim smart, and battles them. Avria raised her magic barrier, which neither Alena nor Danaya could pierce with their respective gems. Avria said she is more powerful than Hagorn. Avria said she will conquer Lireo one of these days. Mira and Lira visit Ariana, who is sleeping in her room. Lira thinks Ariana knows nothing about combat, but Mira thinks otherwise. Lira used her magic to make a dragon projection, making Ariana scream. Back in Etheria, Danaya and Alena combined the power of their gems, but Avria intervenes and breaks the connection. She holds Danaya at sword point, telling them that they can't combine the power of their gems against her. She demands the gems. Avria wonders why Hagorn was not able to defeat them, as they were weak. Ybrahim prevented Alena from attacking, for attacking Avria may put Danaya's life at risk. Avria demands Danaya's gem. Azulan enters Ariana's room, where he attempts to drive the dragon away. Lira and Mira laughed at their prank. Imaw arrived and dispelled the dragon with his Balintataw. Ariana said Imaw is powerful to have done such thing. Imaw reveals that the argona is not real, but merely a creation of diwata magic, looking towards Mira and Lira, who then came out. Mira apologized. Pirena appears behind Avria's back, saying she would not let her have one of their gems. Ether appears and said that the fight is now even, sending a blast that knocked them down. Avria and Ether went away, telling them to prepare for their next fight. Imaw apologized to Ariana and Azulan for what Mira and Lira had done. Ariana said she was happy to meet them. Imaw told Lira and Mira how displeased he was with what they have done. Mira and Lira said it was just a prank. Azulan was annoyed, but Ariana was more understanding. Ariana said that she was overjoyed to see Lira, and wanted to embrace her the moment she saw her. Lira was unimpressed by the chosen gem keeper. Imaw told them that they have proven themselves unworthy of being given responsibility. Imaw said it was no longer a question why the Air Gem chose neither Lira nor Mira. Imaw said their hearts have been filled with envy. Imaw thinks this may be the reason why the gem symbols are not choosing them. Back at Etheria, Danaya accepts the need for the new gem keepers, after what happened to them. Pirena wanted to object, but Alena is of the same opinion. They need a contingency in case something bad happens to one of them. References